Révisions
by Oohfemmeluxieuse
Summary: "... Si tu m'aides à avoir de bons résultats aux examens trimestriels, je te ferai des trucs en échange. Des services, ou je ne sais pas... N'importe quoi." Les iris verts émeraudes de Green fixèrent l'adolescent à la casquette. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. "N'importe quoi ?" Parfois il ne faut que compter sur soi-même et Red va l'apprendre à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec une autre fiction Originalshipping :-) J'avais prévu de faire un OS mais finalement, il risque d'être plu long que prévu. Je n'ai pas encore fini de faire le deuxième chapitre et je ne sais pas s'il y aura un troisième xD Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes que vous pouvez rencontrer. Je me suis relue plusieurs fois et je sais que parfois je laisse des fautes d'inattention que je n'ai pas forcément remarqué. J'espère que ce début va vous plaire. N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis, que cela soit positif ou négatif ! Bon j'arrête le blabla... x)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Révisions :<strong>

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rating :** T - Univers alternative

**Genres :** Yaoi _ amitié _ romance_ school-ifc

**Résumé :** « ... Si tu m'aides à avoir de bons résultats aux examens trimestriels, je te ferai des trucs en échange. Des services, ou je ne sais pas... N'importe quoi. » Les iris verts émeraudes de Green fixèrent l'adolescent à la casquette. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage. « N'importe quoi ? » Parfois il ne faut que compter sur soi-même et Red va l'apprendre à ses dépends.

O/O/O

**Chapitre 1 :**

Claquant ses pas sur le sol du couloir désert, Red courut, à bout de souffle. Son éternelle casquette rouge enfoncée sur son crâne commençait à perdre l'équilibre. L'adolescent accéléra encore un peu plus sa foulée improvisée lorsqu'il sentit son couvre-chef s'arracher de sa chevelure noire luisante. Dans un juron, il s'empressa de la ramasser à terre et reprit sa course folle jusqu'à une des portes du fameux couloir. Il pouvait entendre son professeur faire l'appel tandis qu'il essaya de calmer sa pulsation cardiaque dans des essoufflements bruyants. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa cage thoracique tellement il pouvait entendre si fort ses battements. Ces derniers jours, l'adolescent arrivait souvent en retard au lycée, ce qui l'obligea parfois de renoncer au premier cours de la journée. Il espérait que son professeur de mathématiques voudra l'accepter à son cours afin de lui éviter une heure de permanence dès le matin. Dans un léger soupir, il prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte dans un bruit sec. La voix du professeur s'arrêta subitement durant quelques secondes dans un silence pesant avant d'ordonner à l'élève de rentrer dans la classe. Sans hésitation, il appuya sur la clenche pour ouvrir la porte et dans une respiration encore agitée, il s'excusa de son retard.

« Red. Encore vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous arrivez en retard. » Sermonna l'aîné.

Le jeune homme acquiesça à ses dires et baissa ses orbes rouges vers le sol, coupable. Bientôt c'était les examens trimestriels et Red avait du mal à bien dormir à cause de son stress et de son angoisse. Il avait peur d'échouer, lui qui n'était qu'un élève ordinaire avec des capacités assez médiocres. Et à cause de ses mauvaises nuits, Red se réveillait souvent trop tard. De plus, sa mère l'avait mit sous pression. Elle lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille au rattrapage et encore moins aux cours de soutien pendant les prochaines vacances scolaires : ils étaient invités à un mariage et Red comprenait que sa mère ne voulait pas que son fils adoré puisse rater un événement familiale aussi important.

« Vous me faites perdre du temps. Installez-vous rapidement et je ne veux pas vous entendre pendant tout le cours.

- Oui. »

Sans dire un seul mot, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'installa à sa place habituelle qui se trouvait au troisième rang. Tandis que son professeur de mathématiques reprit l'appel, il commença à sortir ses affaires et à ranger sa casquette dans son sac à dos.

« Bien, j'ai corrigé vos interrogations de la semaine dernière. Je peux vous dire que dans l'ensemble c'est assez correct. »

Red se raidit soudainement. Il avait momentanément oublié son interrogation et soupira doucement, se doutant que sa note n'allait pas voler haut. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait à avoir la moyenne. Et encore...

Le professeur distribua les copies tout en donnant des commentaires à chaque élève. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, Red ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les futurs commentaires désagréables que son professeur allait lui lancer. Se préparant mentalement à recevoir les remarques désagréables, il soupira de soulagement en voyant son aîné s'arrêter devant la table de son voisin de classe : Green.

Il pouvait discerner le sourire de son enseignant et devina que son camarade avait une très bonne note. Comme à chaque fois, songea-t-il...

« Vous avez brillamment réussi votre interrogation. Félicitations.

- Merci professeur. »

Il avait réussi à voir discrètement la note de Green. Il avait eu la note maximale. Red se demandait comment son camarade pouvait avoir autant de bonnes notes, comment il s'organisait pour étudier et s'il consacrait beaucoup de temps à ses devoirs. Parfois, il l'enviait...

Soudainement il vit une feuille se poser sur sa table et il su que c'était à son tour d'avoir les commentaires.

« Vous viendrez me voir après le cours. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Red ne s'attendait pas à ces mots. Il avait si mal réussit pour que son enseignant lui demande de venir après le cours ? Doucement, il baissa son regard sur sa copie et mordilla de frustration sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait eu envie de lâcher un juron, mais il se retint difficilement. Sa tête posée entre ses mains, il chercha à comprendre pourquoi il avait une si mauvaise note. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne travaillait jamais chez lui. Après tout, ces derniers temps, il essayait de réviser encore plus pour avoir moins de risques d'échec aux examens du trimestre. Red soupira. Il plia sa copie et la rangea dans son cahier sans remarquer que son voisin l'observait depuis quelques instants déjà.

Après cela, le cours commença. Ils entamèrent une nouvelle leçon où le professeur expliquait les grandes lignes au tableau du cours d'aujourd'hui. Red suivit attentivement le cours malgré que ses pensées furent dirigées vers sa récente note. Il devait réussir le prochain contrôle, il devait réussir à avoir la moyenne aux examens. Il le fallait.

La sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement provoquant ainsi une accumulation de bavardages au sein de la classe. Tandis que le professeur de mathématiques peinait à donner les devoirs à ses élèves, Red commença à ranger ses affaires. Il allait confronter à son enseignant, subir ses remarques et ses opinions ainsi que les regards curieux de ses camarades.

Lorsque la salle fut enfin vide, il s'avança vers le bureau où le professeur effaçait le tableau rempli de craie, il attendit patiemment que celui-ci prenne la parole. Il croisa enfin les yeux verts de son professeur lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui et pu remarquer que ses longs cheveux verts attachés en queue de cheval tanguait doucement au rythme des mouvements de sa tête.

« Écoutez Red, je ne vais pas vous retarder plus longtemps ici, mais il fallait absolument que je vous parle. »

L'adolescent acquiesça simplement, et attendit que son professeur continu de parler. Il l'entendit soupirer et devina que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire était tout sauf rassurant.

« Votre dernière note montre clairement que vous n'avez pas suivi le cours. Est-ce que vous révisez chez vous au moins ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! » Retoqua-t-il rapidement.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Était-il en train de supposer qu'il ne faisait jamais ses devoirs ? Red se sentit un peu vexé qu'un professeur puisse croire qu'il n'était qu'un élève sans une once de motivation. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus intelligent de sa classe mais il n'était pas un sombre idiot qui ne faisait rien en cours. Il l'entendit une nouvelle fois soupirer de lassitude.

« Faites-vous aider. Prenez un professeur à domicile s'il le faut, ou demander à vos amis de vous faire réviser. C'est vraiment important ce que je vous dit, car si ça continu vous risquerez d'échouer aux examens trimestriels et peut-être vous faire redoubler votre année. »

Surpris par les derniers mots que son professeur avait prononcé, Red acquiesça tel un automatisme tandis que sa voix ne voulut plus quitter sa gorge. Redoubler ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité et il ne voulait pas refaire sa seconde. Il voulait passer en première et éviter à sa mère de payer une nouvelle fois les frais de scolarité dû à son possible redoublement. Non, il ne voulait pas que sa mère soit déçue et il ne voulait pas que la honte l'accable au plus profond de lui à cause de ses mauvaises notes. Il voulait réussir.

La discussion se termina ainsi. Red quitta la salle de classe tout en saluant son professeur puis partit rapidement à son prochain cours qui allait bientôt commencer.

Pendant le cours d'anglais, Red observa son camarade, assis en face de lui. Il contemplait son dos d'un air absent, songeant encore à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son professeur de mathématiques. Il fallait qu'il demande à quelqu'un de l'aider. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère puisse dépenser encore de l'argent à cause de lui, pour des cours particuliers. Son regard perdu se dévia sur les cheveux châtains de l'adolescent en question et se rappela de la bonne note de Green. Il pourrait éventuellement lui demander son aide. Après tout, il était fort en mathématiques et dans d'autres matières aussi. Ce dernier, qui était le camarade d'en face, leva la main afin de répondre à la question posée de l'enseignante. Red n'avait pas suivit le cours et ne faisait que chercher des solutions à son problème. Oui, il allait demander conseils à Green et peut-être que celui-ci accepterait de l'aider à réviser.

Une heure fut passée. C'était la pause du matin. Tous les élèves de l'établissement étaient sortis dehors pour se dégourdir les jambes. Red chercha Green du regard et le trouva auprès de deux filles qui étaient en train de rire aux éclats. D'un pas hésitant, il s'avança vers lui et s'arrêta devant l'adolescent. Ce dernier remarqua sa présence et arqua son sourcil gauche, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

« Je peux te parler deux secondes ? »

Il acquiesça et s'éloigna des deux filles. Red le suivit jusqu'au préau.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a ?

- Euh... Voilà, je voulais savoir si tu ne pouvais pas m'aider pour les révisions.

- Quoi ? T'es pas sérieux là.

- T'es l'un des meilleurs élèves de la classe et je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut-être m'aider pour certaines matières...» Tenta-t-il de le convaincre.

Il l'entendit soupirer et le vit glisser sa main dans sa chevelure marron et ébouriffé. Il devait absolument qu'il l'aide. Il ne voyait pas qui pourrait l'épauler dans ses révisions à part lui. Il avait de bonnes de notes, il répondait toujours favorablement aux questions des professeurs et il semblait être sérieux en classe. Le parfait modèle.

« - Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper des autres, marmonna-t-il

- Tu veux quoi en échange ? Si tu m'aides à avoir de bons résultats aux examens trimestriels, je te ferai des trucs en échange. Des services, ou je ne sais pas... N'importe quoi. »

Les iris verts émeraudes de Green fixèrent l'adolescent à la casquette. Celui-ci essayait vraiment de le persuader d'accepter sa proposition. Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur son visage.

« N'importe quoi ? »

Red posa son regard et découvrit l'étrange sourire de Green. Il acquiesça sans hésitation et espéra avoir réussi à convaincre l'adolescent.

«Je vais réfléchir. Je te donnerai ma réponse dans la journée.

- D'accord. »

Green repartit rejoindre les deux filles qui n'avaient pas arrêter de le regarder d'un air curieux tandis que Red décida d'aller au toilettes pour se vider la vessie. Peu de temps après la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, signe que la récréation était terminée.

O/O/O

Serpentant les allées de la bibliothèque du lycée, Green chercha un endroit tranquille où il pourrait s'installer. Les examens approchaient et il voulait profiter de la pause du midi pour faire ses devoirs. Comme cela, il pourra mieux réviser lorsqu'il sera chez lui. Il tourna dans une autre allée, songeant qu'il devait trouver un livre afin de se documenter sur l'Égypte, un sujet que sa classe étudiait en ce moment en histoire et en géographie. Il s'arrêta subitement en découvrant Red dans un coin discret de la bibliothèque. Il se rappela de sa proposition et soupira doucement. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait vraiment l'aider. Après tout, lui aussi avait des choses à faire et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps à aider quelqu'un à étudier. Malgré ses pensées, Green ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de pitié pour Red. Son regard posé sur celui-ci, il le vit camoufler un bâillement à l'aide de sa main avant de le revoir se concentrer sur un bouquin, le stylo à la main. Il se rendit compte que ces derniers jours il le voyait souvent venir dans ce lieu et c'était lié sans aucun doutes aux examens trimestriels qui approchaient à grand pas. Alors il était motivé ? Peut-être qu'il devait donner une chance à Red. Et puis, il avait dit qu'il ferait n'importe quoi s'il accepterait de l'aider. Un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres pâles. Finalement, il allait sûrement accepter.

Il saisit rapidement le livre qu'il voulait prendre de l'étagère près de lui et s'avança vers l'adolescent. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas de suite et semblait essayer d'appliquer une formule de mathématiques sur son cahier. Dans un raclement de chaise, il s'installa en face de lui. Red leva sa tête, curieux de savoir qui le dérangeait. Il écarquilla ses yeux en comprenant que Green s'était mit à la même table que lui.

« Green ? »

Un petit sourire se forma sur le visage du châtain, victorieux de son effet de surprise. Red était tellement concentré sur son exercice qu'il ne s'y attendait pas à le voir venir jusqu'à lui.

« ça fait bizarre de te voir travailler à la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas souvent que tu es là.

-Ouais. » souffla-t-il

Red glissa nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure sombre, d'un air un peu dépité tandis que son regard se dirigea vers son manuel de mathématiques. Green fronça doucement ses sourcils ; il avait remarqué que son camarade avait l'air tendu.

« Eh, ne te mets pas autant la pression. »

Il l'entendit soupirer. Il voyait bien que Red était contracté et il pouvait sentir fortement la pression qui l'accablait sur ses épaules.

« Si je n'ai pas de bonnes notes aux examens, je risque de retapé mon année. »

Il écarquilla ses yeux face aux mots de Red. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il semblait si tendu.

« T'es sérieux ? »

A peine avait-il croiser ses orbes rouges qu'il déglutit doucement. Le silence répondit à la place de Red. Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux. Cela lui donnait plus envie de l'aider et il décida de dire sa réponse officielle à son camarade.

« Je vais t'aider. »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun avant de s'exclamer sa reconnaissance envers Green, ce qui nourrit soudainement sa fierté dans un air de supériorité.

« Ah merci ! Je te revaudrai ça !

- Ouais, je sais. Si tu veux réussir, on commence dès demain.

- Oui. » Répondit-il, déterminé.

Green soupira doucement avant d'esquisser l'ombre d'un sourire. Il était d'accord pour l'aider mais il ne voulait pas dépenser inutilement son énergie à se déplacer jusqu'à chez Red.

« Bien, par contre, si tu veux que je t'aide à réviser, viens chez moi. Hors de question que je me bouge pour tes intérêts, riposta-t-il fermement.

- D'accord. »

Green pouvait voir que Red était détendu depuis qu'il avait accepté sa proposition. Il se rappela que le jeune brun prenait le bus au même arrêt que lui et déduit qu'il habitait non loin de chez lui. L'adolescent doutait bien que son camarade était du quartier mais et il n'avait jamais su où exactement. Il loucha sur le cahier de Red et devina à la vue des ratures que ce dernier n'arrivait pas à résoudre les problèmes du manuel. Il soupira doucement et mit son index sur l'une des fausses opérations sur le page usée du cahier de Red avant de commencer à déballer des explications. Très attentif, Red écouta son camarade et essaya de comprendre ses erreurs. Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent depuis que Green s'était installé à la table de Red tandis que deux adolescentes de leur classe arrivèrent jusqu'à eux.

« Green ! On te cherchait partout. »

C'était Yellow qui venait de parler, faisant pour la même occasion relever les têtes de Green et de Red du bouquin. Elle était accompagnée d'une de ses amies, Blue. Cette dernière semblait être légèrement en retraite et observait d'un air froid le pauvre Red qui avait sentit ses orbes bleus le fixer sans relâche dans un air étonné. Green soupira. Il leur avait pourtant dit qu'il ne voulait pas être déranger pendant ses révisions.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »

La jeune fille secoua doucement sa tête dans un petit sourire, balançant ainsi de gauche à droite ses cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval.

« On peut te parler en privé ? » Répondit-elle en donnant un bref regard vers Red.

Green soupira une nouvelle fois, irrité par ce dérangement. Certes, Blue et Yellow étaient ses amies mais il n'aimait pas quand celles-ci venaient lui parler lorsqu'il travaillait. Il voulait être tranquille pour réviser et revoir certains exercices où il n'avait pas réussit en cours.

« Ouais. »

Il se leva de sa chaise et suivit les deux filles loin de leur camarade qui les observait s'éloigner et se diriger silencieusement vers la sortie de la bibliothèque de l'établissement. Les bras croisés, Green attendit patiemment ce que Yellow voulait lui dire lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Blue. Il posa ses yeux verts sur la brune à quelques mètres de lui. Elle était adossée contre le mur et joua avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« Depuis quand tu partages tes pauses avec Red ? »

Green fronça ses sourcils, ayant envie de riposter, mais doucement un petit sourire narquois se faufila sur ses lèvres, comprenant que son amie était jalouse. D'un côté, il devait admettre qui ne laissaient jamais les deux filles venir avec lui, leur disant à chaque fois qu'il préférait être seul, et voilà qu'elles le découvrent réviser avec une autre personne qui n'était même pas vraiment son ami. En y repensant, Red n'était ni vraiment un ami, ni vraiment une simple connaissance. Ils avaient grandit dans la même ville, partagés quelquefois certaines fêtes que leurs voisins organisaient et ils se croisaient souvent dans certains endroits où le jeune homme fréquentait habituellement.

« C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que tu es jalouse ?

- Moi ? Jalouse ? Et puis quoi encore...»

Blue avait arrêté de tripoter sa mèche. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Green. Celui-ci leva ses yeux en l'air, imaginant déjà ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

« On veut passer du temps avec toi, et tout ce que tu fais c'est resté avec ce minus. »

Yellow gloussa au surnom que Blue avait donné à Red. Green glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure, lassé par cette conversation à peine entamée. C'était vrai que Red n'était pas le plus grand de la classe et qu'il devait mesuré dans les un mètre soixante. Il le dépassait au moins de dix centimètres, songea-t-il avant de fixer, d'un air observateur, les traits fermes de son amie.

« J'avais raison : t'es jalouse. »

Il la vie mordiller l'intérieur de sa joue, déformant ainsi son jolie visage tandis que Yellow s'approcha d'eux. Green soupira une nouvelle fois.

« Bon, c'est juste pour ça que vous m'avez dérangé ?

- Non, répondit la blonde, on a prévu de sortir demain au ciné avec la bande, tu viens avec nous ?

- J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose.

- Comme réviser je suppose. » Ironisa la brunette.

Green toisa sévèrement Blue sous le regard inquiet de Yellow qui essaya d'éviter une dispute entre ses deux amis.

« Comme ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait de sortie, on s'était dit que c'était l'occasion de se détendre à l'approche des examens. »

D'un air navré, Green baissa son regard sur sa confidente et lâcha un petit « désolé, ça ne sera pas possible. » avant de couler une œillade à sa droite où il découvrit une moue de déception sur le visage de Blue. Cette dernière commença à sortir son paquet de cigarette de son petit sac en bandoulière qu'elle gardait toujours avec elle.

« Je vais m'en griller une. »

Et dans un silence amer, elle dépassa Green puis dirigea vers les escaliers afin de quitter le couloir. Seul le bruit de ses bottines en cuir résonna promptement sur le sol accentuant le malaise qui s'était crée entre les trois amis.

« Je crois qu'elle doute. »

Le regard de Green quitta le dos de Blue pour le poser sur le visage légèrement pâle de la blonde. Il fronça doucement ses sourcils. Depuis sa rupture avec Blue, quelques semaines auparavant, Green pouvait sentir un changement dans sa relation avec la jeune fille. Ils étaient sortit brièvement ensemble et le châtain s'était rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas aimer Blue comme une petite amie. Certes, il la taquinait, il passait beaucoup de moments avec elle, mais ce n'était pas assez pour renfoncer ses sentiments à son égard. Il l'aimait plutôt comme une petite sœur et il ne voulait pas briser son amitié à cause de cette stupide rupture.

« Ouais peut-être, mais je ne suis pas encore prêt pour lui dire. »

Et depuis sa rupture avec la brune, il avait prit conscience qu'il s'était servit d'elle pour oublier ses sentiments refoulés au plus profond de lui, pour oublier son attirance interdite. Il s'en était toujours douté que quelque chose clochait, qu'il se sentait différent et un soir après les cours, il avait décidé de tout avouer à Yellow. Tout. Son attirance pour les hommes qui le faisait un peu peur, son envie aussi d'être aimé par une femme, ses doutes face à ses sentiments envers Blue. Yellow l'avait écouté sans le juger. « T'es sûrement bisexuel » avait-t-elle déclaré, et cela l'avait un peu rassuré. Un pauvre sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du châtain. Green fut reconnaissant que son amie l'accepte comme il était, qu'elle prenne le temps pour l'écouter et il lui remercia mentalement de son soutien.

« Alors, tu as prévu de faire quoi demain ? » Demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard accusateur vers la bibliothèque.

Green suivit timidement le regard de son amie et comprit qu'elle observa Red. Celui-ci avait les yeux rivés sur le manuel, concentré sans aucun doute sur un nouvel exercice de mathématiques.

« Euh... »

Il avait l'impression qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Yellow dirigea ses yeux marron sur lui dans un air sceptique avant de former un étrange sourire rempli de sous-entendu. Il en était sûr qu'elle doutait de quelque chose.

« Et bien, j'ai prévu d'aider Red dans ses révisions. »

C'était l'une des rares fois qu'il la voyait si étonnée. En effet, les yeux de l'adolescente étaient comparables à des soucoupes et Green pouvait jurer de voir ses pupilles ressortir tellement elle ne s'y attendait pas à sa réponse. Et puis c'était vrai, il n'était pas du genre à perdre son temps à aider un camarade de classe, bien au contraire.

« Quoi ?! Alors là, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas à ça.

- Je sais...,souffla-t-il

- Red a dû te taper dans l'œil pour que tu puisses accepter de l'aider. »

Soudainement nerveux, il toussota faussement, afin d'essayer de cacher cette chaleur qui montait à son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

- Mais oui, bien sûr..., rigola la blondinette, bon, je vais rejoindre Blue, elle doit sans aucun doute fumer sa seconde clope. »

Green acquiesça simplement et essaya de reprendre contenance avant de voir son amie partir. Il soupira doucement et rentra dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il croisa soudainement les orbes rouges de Red. Il dévia soudainement son regard, gêné. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre trop rapidement tandis que la voix de Yellow résonna dans sa tête dans un ton moqueur. Pourquoi il avait fallu que son amie lui sous-entende qu'il voulait être avec Red ? S'il était en sa compagnie, c'était juste pour lui éviter le redoublement, se persuada-t-il, sûr de lui. Il se remit à sa place, devant Red qui l'observait dans une moue d'incompréhension. Il devina que son camarade avait besoin d'explications sur un exercice et soupira doucement avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur son travail, ses yeux rivés sur le manuel scolaire.

« Là, il faut que tu additionnes deux formules pour avoir le résultat final. Pour l'instant, tu n'as fait que la première partie de l'opération. »

Tandis que ses mots fusèrent dans les grandes explications, Green ressentit cette sensation de crainte au creux de son estomac et il espérait que ce n'était pas lié à la présence de l'adolescent. Après tout,Yellow avait peut-être raison : qui sait, Red l'avait vraiment tapé dans l'œil.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou :D Je m'excuse pour cette attente ^^ Je viens de finir le chapitre à l'instant. Je me suis relue, mais j'en suis sûr que quelques fautes sont encore là. Je m'excuse d'avances pour ces éventuelles fautes et j'espère que cette suite va vous plaire. Je vous remercie pour avoir laisser des adorables reviews.  
><strong>

**Je rappelle que seule l'intrigue m'appartient et non les personnages.**

**On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2 :<strong>

Devant la maison de Green, le brun appuya son index sur la sonnette. Un petit son retentit dans le pavillon tandis qu'il observa les alentours : la maison semblait grande et sobre. Quelques fleurs étaient plantées au bord d'un mur en bas d'une fenêtre tandis que de longues herbes sortaient ici et là, rendant un paysage fleurissant. Red s'était arrangé avec son camarade pour venir à onze heure chez lui afin de mettre au clair ses lacunes. C'était Green qui avait eu l'idée de mettre une mise au point sur son niveau et intérieurement il avait un peu peur de se sentir atrocement nul face à l'adolescent. La porte s'ouvrit doucement devant lui. Il découvrit le visage neutre de Green qui semblait prêt lui-aussi à travailler, un manuel scolaire à sa main.

« Salut. »

Après avoir répondu à son salutation, Green se poussa de l'encadrement afin de laisser entrer son camarade chez lui. Red observa le grand corridor qui menait vers le salon. Les murs étaient recouvert d'un papier peint jaune pâle avec quelques photos en noir et blancs accrochées ici et là dans des petits encadrements en noir. Il découvrit sur l'une d'elle, un visage étrangement familier avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de Green étant gamin.

Sans plus attendre, il suivit l'adolescent. Ce dernier lui avait demandé de venir dans le salon où il découvrit le sac de cours de Green près de la table basse.

« On va travaillé là. »

Red acquiesça doucement et observa une nouvelle fois la décoration autour de lui. Les murs étaient blancs éclairé par la lumière du jour qui égayait le salon. Une grande vitre était placée en face du grand canapé en cuir en forme de « U » qui ornait au milieu de la pièce. On pouvait voir un grand jardin qui dégageait une atmosphère sereine par les couleurs chaudes des feuilles d'Automne.

« On commence par les langues ? »

Red vit le châtain s'installer auprès de la table basse. Il fit de même tout en opinant de la tête une nouvelle fois afin de répondre silencieusement à sa question. Il déposa son sac près de lui et commença à sortir son cahier d'anglais où il avait ramener tous ses anciens contrôles. Il les éparpilla sur la table en noir et profita pour ranger sa casquette à l'intérieur de son sac à dos.

Green observa les divers contrôles qu'ils avaient fait durant le reste de l'année puis prit une des copies entre ses mains.

« Je vois que tu atteins à peine la moyenne. Ça risque d'être juste pour le devoir trimestriel. »

Il s'en doutait qu'il allait faire la remarque. Après tout, Red savait que ses notes ne volaient pas très haut et Green ne faisait que de le confirmer.

« Est-ce que tu fais des fiches de vocabulaire ?

- Oui. Enfin, pas tout le temps… »

Peut-être que son professeur de mathématiques avait raison, il ne travaillait sûrement pas assez sur ses devoirs. Était-ce sa faute s'il n'aimait pas les cours d'anglais ? Mais il était meilleur en anglais qu'en mathématiques, se rassura-t-il.

« Montre ceux du japonais. »

L'adolescent obtempéra. Après avoir sortit les contrôles du japonais, il guetta la réaction de Green. Celui-ci fronça doucement ses sourcils avant de laisser place à l'étonnement. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, rassurant sans le savoir le brun qui, dans un petit soupir, se décontracta. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer son niveau avec celui de Green.

« Ça va tu gères assez bien la matière. Je vois que tu as souvent des treize et des quatorze sur vingt.»

Tandis que Red remettait en ordre ses copies, il entendit son camarade lui demander s'il avait ramené d'autres interrogations.

« Oui, j'ai celle de la géographie et de l'histoire. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il sortit quelques feuilles de classeur déjà utilisés et rempli de stylo d'encre rouge et noir, de son sac. Il les déposa sur la table comme convenu, et attendit que Green réagisse. Celui-ci, comme pour les devoirs précédents, observa avant de faire un constat.

« Je vois qu'en histoire-géo tu as des notes diverses. »

En effet, les notes passaient de sept à douze sur vingt et Green ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

« De toute façon, tout ce qui est histoire et géographie, il suffit d'apprendre les leçons. Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens pour réussir tes contrôles. » Continua-t-il.

Après avoir présenter encore des notes sur d'autres matières, ils terminèrent sur les devoirs de mathématiques. Il semblerait que c'était le gros point faible de Red. Midi avait dépassé et Green soupira.

« Je commence à avoir faim… » Plaignit-il.

Red sentit son regard lui brûler. Il croisa ses émeraudes scintillant de malice avant d'arquer doucement un sourcil, intrigué.

« Dis, tu ne pourrais pas faire à manger ? »

L'information arriva doucement au cerveau du brun avant que celui-ci écarquilla ses yeux tel des soucoupes traduisant ainsi sa surprise. Ayant compris l'étonnement de ce dernier, Green fit un sourire sournois tout en s'approchant légèrement sa tête vers la sienne.

« Aller, après tout tu avais dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi en échange de mon aide. »

Red détourna ses yeux ailleurs, comme s'il voulait éviter le regard accusateur et sournois de son camarade lorsqu'il lâcha dans une petite voix une réponse inattendue :

« Je suis nul en cuisine. »

Un silence plana après ces mots, rendant mal-à-l'aise l'adolescent qui n'osait même plus regarder Green en face.

« Mais bien sûr, ne me fait pas gober ce bobard. » Articula-t-il d'un ton ironique, « Tu veux que je t'aide pour tes examens oui ou non ? »

Red mordilla de frustration sa lèvre inférieure, rêche et affreusement pâle. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait lui obéir. Conscient du regard insistant de son camarade, le jeune homme étouffa un soupir las avant de renoncer à toute tentative de persuasion. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine tandis qu'un grand sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage joyeux de Green.

**O/O/O**

Bien installé au fond de son canapé en cuir, Green sourit d'un air taquin à la voix de Red qui arrivait à ses oreilles.

« Où se trouve ta poêle ?

- Dans le placard en bas près de l'évier. » Cria-t-il.

Il entendit Red sortir l'objet du placard tandis qu'un air paresseux apparu sur son visage avant que le jeune homme profita pour baisser un court instant ses paupières. Il savoura sa domination qu'il avait envers Red, et dans un autre sourire espiègle, songea qu'il pourrait désormais s'amuser un peu…

Un instant plus tard, il flaira l'odeur de la cuisson et devina que Red chauffait du steak. Son ventre se tordit dans un petit bruit creux, signe que l'adolescent avait faim. Il attendit patiemment, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au cahier d'exercices de mathématiques. Il pouvait voir de nombreuses ratures ainsi que des pages rempli de calculs et de formules qui semblaient incompréhensibles. Il soupira. Red semblait vraiment avoir dû mal en mathématiques, l'une des matière les plus importantes. Il continua à feuilleter le cahier usé de son camarade lorsqu'il vit subitement une assiette se poser sur la table basse, l'obligeant à relever son nez de l'ouvrage.

Il découvrit du riz accompagné d'un steak remarquablement cramé. Il pouvait apercevoir une texture noir et sentir une odeur atrocement âcre que Green avait presque envie de boucher le nez. Il coula un œillade à sa droite où Red était encore debout près de la table, les bras croisés.

Il avait eu envie rire jaune, de rigoler en éclats jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer tellement il trouvait la situation étrangement ridicule. Malheureusement aucun son sortit de sa gorge. Il se demandait pendant un court instant si Red l'avait fait exprès. Il su au regard gêné de celui-ci que ce n'était pas le cas. Il soupira, dépité.

« Je t'avais prévenu. »

Un sourire faussement joyeux s'installa sur ses lèvres avant de fixer une nouvelle fois l'assiette en face de lui.

« Je doute que ça soit mangeable.

- Eh, tu voulais que je cuisine, et bien voilà, c'est fait. »

Green sentit une pointe d'irritation au fond de lui. C'était quoi ce plat ? Red était vraiment sérieux quand il lui avait dit qu'il était nul en cuisine ? Un nouveau soupir quitta ses lèvres.

« C'est mort, je ne mange pas ça. » Répondit-il sèchement et mécontent.

Il avait l'impression de réagir comme un gamin pourri gâté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se révolter d'une manière enfantine. Il vit Red reprendre sa place auprès de la table basse, juste à côté de lui. Il découvrit seulement maintenant que Red avait gardé les couverts dans sa main.

« Je vais le manger alors. Sinon ça fera du gâchis »

Il savait que cela fera du gâchis. Et lui non plus il n'aimait pas gâcher de la nourriture sans raison valable. De plus, il n'avait pas encore goûter au plat que déjà il ne voulait même pas le toucher. Parfois il se sentait vraiment pathétique.

Il voyait l'adolescent commencé à couper la viande puis à prendre une petite bouchée du riz. Green fronça ses sourcils. C'était lui qui voulait manger. C'était lui qui avait demander à Red de lui préparer quelque chose. Rongé par sa soudaine possessivité, il saisit l'assiette sous le regard étonné du brun.

« Laisse-moi goûter le steak. »

Green vola la fourchette de son camarade et piqua un morceau de la viande grillée. Une grimace explicite se forma sur son visage avant que celui-ci se transforma en une couleur écarlate.

« Oh putain… »

Red qui n'avait raté aucune miette de la scène, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, coupable. Green le remarqua et détourna son regard ailleurs, gêné lui-aussi. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait soudainement comme cela. C'était sûrement à cause du morceau de steak qu'il venait d'ingurgiter qui lui faisait un drôle d'effet, se persuada-t-il.

« Laisse-moi goûter aussi. »

Red reprit l'assiette. Il saisit une bouchée à l'aide de la fourchette, mâchouilla doucement sous le regard observateur du maître des lieux avant de déglutir un peu brutalement le morceau qu'il venait d'avaler.

« Franchement ça passe. »

Green ouvrit ses yeux en grands, surpris par cette réponse inattendue. Ce n'était pas possible, il était censé dire que sa viande était immangeable ! Il arracha une nouvelle fois l'assiette des mains de l'adolescent puis retenta une nouvelle bouchée. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas la cuisson du steak qu'il allait le céder à Red.

C'était hors de question qu'il cède.

C'était sous cette pensée que le jeune homme décida de manger tout le plat sous un soupir gras de Red.

« Finalement tu trouves mon steak mangeable. »

Il pouvait entendre de l'ironie dans sa voix le forçant à grimacer explicitement face à son comportement. Il n'allait jamais lui avouer qu'il détestait réellement son steak. Heureusement que le riz était bien fait sinon, il aurait définitivement lâcher l'affaire.

C'était aux alentours de quinze heures et demie que Red décida de rentrer chez lui. Il rangeait ses affaires dans son sac à dos puis Green l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« S'il tu as oublié quelque chose,je te le ramènerai au lycée. »

Il le vit acquiescer, le saluer brièvement puis parcourir l'avant-cour avant de quitter définitivement le pavillon de Green. Ce dernier, qui l'observait disparaître de sa vue, ferma rapidement sa porte et soupira grassement. Son dos collé sur le bois lisse, il se glissa doucement jusqu'à poser lourdement son postérieur sur le carrelage froid du couloir. Ses jambes étaient repliées, approchant ainsi ses genoux vers son menton. Son organe vital battait trop fort. Il propulsait d'une vitesse affolante pour que cela puisse être normal.

Green avait mal au cœur.

Il avait lutter durant les dernières heures pour feindre l'indifférence, pour faire comme si rien ne se passait au fond de lui tandis que Red lui procurait inconsciemment une douleur saisissante rien qu'à sa seule présence. Green n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir endurer une situation pareille.

Il avait plusieurs fois essayé de contrôler ses frissons lorsque Red touchait ses doigts quand il lui passait les feuilles ou les cahiers. Mais en vain, il espérait que son camarade ne trouvait pas ses réactions bizarres. Il avait caché son trouble derrière des regards mesquins et des répliques digne d'un bon élève de classe en voulant à tout prix camoufler cet étrange sentiment qui s'insinuait de plus en plus en lui. Il faisait le beau, le fier mais en réalité il avait atrocement peur. Il était terrifié à l'idée que Red puisse découvrir son attirance à son égard, qu'il le rejette, qu'il se moque de lui, qu'il le déteste. Et par-dessus tout, qu'il dénonce son penchant pour ses homologues masculins au reste de la classe. Sans aucun doute, la nouvelle aurait fait le tour de l'école et cela aurait effet de l'humilier comme jamais.

Green soupira, las. Maintenant, il en était sûr : il était attiré par Red.

II s'était battu contre lui-même pour ne pas dévorer l'adolescent de ses yeux lorsque celui-ci avait mangé son bento préparé par sa mère. Il avait tenté de regarder ailleurs que ses gestes étonnement délicats et de son visage presque indifférent. Mais malheureusement, son regard fut attiré comme un aimant vers Red.

Jamais il l'avait trouvé aussi mystérieux.

Durant toute cette après-midi, il s'était peu à peu perdu dans la contemplation du jeune homme, essayant par tout les moyens d'éviter de se faire prendre en flagrant délit. Comment a-t-il fait pour être si captivé ? Il avait l'impression de plonger lamentablement et doucement dans un gouffre interminable, dans un cercle vicieux que personne ne peut détruire. Il le sentait, il devenait petit à petit un prisonnier. Le prisonnier de Red sans que ce dernier ne sache. Il était enfermer dans un fantasme, dans un autre monde que personne ne devait connaître.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta brusquement en sentant son téléphone portable vibré dans sa poche de son jean. Il sortit et déverrouilla son mobile puis découvrit un message de la part de son amie Yellow :

_« Je viens de croiser Red. Je veux tous les détails. »_

Green rougit subitement au sous-entendu ambigu de la blonde et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, hésitant. Finalement il appuya sur les touches tactiles de son écran avant de relire plusieurs fois son message dans une anxiété qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_« Il faut absolument que je te parle. Je t'appelle. » _

Il ne se pensait pas aussi angoissant pour des futilités. Un sourire figé s'installa en songeant très bien que ce qu'il allait dire à Yellow était tout sauf des futilités. Une nouvelle fois son téléphone vibra.

_« D'accord. Raconte tout à tata Yellow ! »_

Un léger rire sortit de ses lèvres. Il s'était un peu détendu, ayant aperçu soudainement que son corps entier s'était contracté depuis le départ de Red. Son cellulaire à son oreille, il décida de se relever et de traverser le couloir afin de se diriger vers les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre.

« Allô Yellow ?

- Yo Green. Alors il s'est passé quoi ? »

Soudainement un silence s'installa durement. Green n'était pas encore arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il s'arrêta subitement, les joues rouges.

« - Green ?

- Euh… Je crois que tu avais raison. »

Il n'aimait guère avouer à quelqu'un qu'il avait tort. Il n'aimait pas donner raison à qui que ce soit. En haut des escaliers, il entendit le ton joyeux et orgueilleuse de son amie.

« Ah je le savais ! T'es amoureux ! »

Et comme s'il voulait disparaître en un battement de cil, il ferma ses yeux afin d'espérer de sortir d'un songe, d'une hallucination. Mais malheureusement lorsqu'il releva ses paupières, la vérité s'abattit atrocement sur lui comme une météorite. Douloureusement et chaudement inquiétante.

Son cœur venait d'imploser tandis que ses pas se dirigèrent comme un automatisme jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sa voix bloqué au fond de sa gorge, Green n'arrivait plus à dire un seul mot.

* * *

><p><strong>:-D Alors vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit commentaire pour dire ce que vous avez aimé (ou pas aimé). Toutes critiques sont bonnes à prendre tant que c'est argumenté ! :-) Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre le plus rapidement possible. A++<strong>


End file.
